


'It Matches Your Eyes'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy cold spring day Sebastian finds an old jumper in the wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'It Matches Your Eyes'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: blue

Sebastian was cold. It had been raining the whole night and the temperature lowered considerably. Their flat was pleasantly cool on hot, summer days, but it was rather cold in spring. Rubbing his arms, Seb padded through the hall to the big wardrobe and pulled the first jumper he found. Without paying much attention to it, Sebastian pulled the jumper through his head and, yawning, walked to the kitchen.

He had just finished his morning coffee and was reading the morning news on his tablet ( _Another cold front, just fucking great!_ ), when he heard soft footsteps padding to the kitchen followed by the sound of opening the cupboard. Jim was preparing his morning tea. Browsing through news feeds, Seb stretched his legs. He had a lot to do - his ‘to-do’ list imprinted somewhere at the back of his mind - but for now he just wanted to enjoy a peaceful morning. Jim was still bustling in the kitchen, getting milk from the fridge and sugar from one of the cupboards; Sebastian could hear him mumbling something to himself.

‘I didn’t know you still had that jumper.’ Jim said, his voice still a bit hoarse with sleep. ‘I thought you threw it away.’

Seb almost jumped; he was so engrossed in an article on the correlation between synesthesia and lefthandness that he didn’t hear James entering the room. Confused, he raised his head.

Jim was sitting on his favourite armchair, cradling a steaming cup of tea in his hands, Sebastian’s old bathrobe threw over his shoulders. His usually perfect hair was a dishevelled mass of loose strands. His face, stamped with a wrinkled sheet, was a bit pale, but he seemed fine. Seb stared at him for a moment, blinking rapidly.

‘The jumper.’ Jim repeated. ‘I thought you threw it away.’

Even more confused, the blond glanced down at his jumper. It was old, pale blue and surprisingly soft. He didn’t remember buying it, but it was strangely familiar.

_Well,_ Seb said finally, shrugging, _why should I? It’s still in a good state-_

‘My mother knitted it for you,’ the other man stated simply and took a sip of his tea. Sebastian felt his throat tightening. Jim’s parents were… a sort of a taboo - they didn’t talk about them, they didn’t even mention them. Worried, Seb observed his friend anxiously.

‘She was right, though: it really does match your eyes.’ James gave him a small sad smile and returned to his tea.

 

 


End file.
